


My, What Big Teeth You Have

by arisu16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: Stiles runs into a big bad wolf in the preserve while picking herbs.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 129





	My, What Big Teeth You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: What's in the basket?

Stiles shoved another branch out of his way as he tromped through the preserve. This was the last time he did Derek a favor... Probably. He sighed and leaned down to pick another of the herbs he'd been sent for.

A branch snapped behind him, and he turned to see the cause. A sturdy figure made its way out of the shadows.

"Where're you off to this time of night, Red?" came the rough drawling voice.

Chills clawed their way down his back. He almost asked about the nickname, but then remembered his red hoodie.

"Y'know, just going to grandmother's house." Stiles backed up and to the side, trying to put as much distance between himself and the stranger as possible without raising suspicion.

"What's in the basket?"

"What basket?"

The stranger growled and his eyes flashed blue. His newly elongated fangs caught the moonlight.

Figures he'd be a werewolf, and him without his baseball bat. How come the wolves that didn't want to eat him we're never there when he needed them?

"Oh you mean _this_ basket!" he feigned surprise. "Just some goodies for Grandma who I should really be getting back to. Don't want to leave her waiting and all." He shot his finger guns at him with a wink. A few more steps backwards on his part were met by steps forward from the werewolf. Stiles wondered if the whole howling thing would work if a human did it.

"I don't think Grandma would mind if I had a little bite first." The werewolf grinned, running his tongue pointedly over one of his fangs.

Why couldn't Derek have needed something useful, like wolfsbane or mountain ash? Noooo, he needed healing plants that wouldn't keep Stiles from getting eaten at all.

Stiles let out the most awkward sounding howl ever. If his pack did hear it, chances are he wouldn't be hearing the end of it for ages.

The werewolf chuckled and walked steadily toward Stiles. Stiles matched him step for step, if slightly less coordinated.

"What was _that_ supposed to be?"

Stiles shrugged, and tried to keep his shaking to a minimum.

"Just wanted to see if talking to you that way worked better. Did it? I was trying to say 'Tastes terrible. Do not eat.' but I'm not sure I got the dialect right. Is that what you got?"

"Cute. It sounded an awful lot like 'Dinner is served'."

"Obviously, I need to keep working on it. Why don't you show me how it's done?"

The predator raised an eyebrow, studying his prey.

"Is that a last request?"

"It's a request." He left the 'one I'm certainly hoping isn't my last' unsaid.

The werewolf laughed and shook his head.

"Why not." With that he tilted his head back and let out a long, loud howl. Stiles could feel the ground shake slightly with the force of it.

"So that's how 'Tastes terrible. Do not eat' is supposed to sound?" As long as he could keep him talking, he wouldn't be getting eaten.

"More like 'Dinner time'." He shifted the rest of the way to his beta form, eyebrows disappearing as the bone became more prominent, claws protruding where his nails were just moments before.

"Shit," Stiles squeaked and turned tail and ran. His mind raced through different possible solutions as his body pushed along an imaginary path. He could hear the werewolf chasing after him, tossing out taunts all the while.

A heavy thud sounded behind him accompanied by snarls and growls, and it took all of his almost non-existent willpower to not turn around.

It took another five minutes for Stiles to realize the sounds of being chased had died off with the growling thud. He slowed his pace to catch his breath but kept moving forward.

Not long after a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He didn't scream. Fine, he did, but was a manly scream, damnit!

"Stiles! It's me! You're safe."

He was bodily turned to face Derek, who looked him over to make sure he was uninjured.

"Are you alright?"

"Pfft, yeah. I had it all under control."

Derek just raised one of his murder-brows.

"Shut up." Stiles sniffed. "Here's your stupid basket, Grams."

"What?" Derek took the basket despite his confusion.

"Nevermind, you had to be there." Stiles huffed. Definitely the last time he did Derek a favor.

"I'm glad you're okay. I shouldn't have sent you alone. I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Stiles ceased all movement. He couldn't have heard that right.

"There isn't going to BE a next time! Your little werewolf butts can get your own--"

Derek cut him off with a kiss and a smirk.

"Did I mention how grateful I was?" He rested his forehead against Stiles' before continuing. "Because I am. Very."

Derek flashed a private smile just for Stiles showing off his bunny teeth, and Stiles melted.

"So, you'll be coming with me next time?"

Derek just kissed him again.


End file.
